A little Extreme
by forgottenflowers
Summary: Theodore Finch is a legend. I've heard so much about him and I've never even met him. After a funeral for some poor toads perhaps we could be friends? He makes me forget, forget about everything, and for a short amount of time I live in Finch's world, before reality kicks me in the stomach, and drags me back down.
1. Chapter 1

Theodore Finch. He was hated by many and worshipped by many. He was a little extreme, but then again so was I. He had come to school painted completely red one day, telling some he was protesting racism and others the consumption of meat. He had worn a cape to school every day for a month. His personality changed frequently which confused some but made perfect sense to me. I dyed my hair so often that the teachers had just given up trying to get me to stop. They wanted to call my parents so I forwarded them to my foster home and apparently my foster home "didn't give a fuck". I once came to school with a paper pirate had, hook and eye patch and refused to answer to anybody unless they referred to me as 'Captain Jet'. I had never had a name so I changed it weekly. Sometimes I was something simple like Sarah or other times I was Ophelia.

I had lived with my neglective parents for 10 years before the authorities noticed that the Williams had a daughter who wasn't registered in the system and didn't have a name. I was then moved to a foster home where I am abused nightly and spend all my time looking after small children. But I don't care. I refused to let myself care.

I came to school the next day an hour early so I went to the preschool playground, took my book out of my bag and hung upside down from the monkey bars whilst reading my book. When I felt I was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to my head I jumped down and felt a little rain. So I just stood out in the rain for the next forty minutes before the bell rang and I walked into my next classroom soaking wet with blue lips but not shivering, because this wasn't cold, I knew cold and this was nowhere near as bad.

I sat at my desk while the others sniggered and the teacher ignored me completely. I pulled my hoodie on over my head and pulled out my pencil and book. I spent the rest of the lesson trying to stay awake whilst Mr Stewart droned on and on about some sort of historical event. I heard the bell ring and slid my book and pencil into my bag gently and zipped it up before spinning out of the classroom. I noticed as I looked out of the window Finch was down in the baseball court so I ran down to see what he was doing.

I slid down the stairs railing and pirouetted over to him and asked him what he was doing. I was still fairly new to this school since my last had kicked me out so I only knew about him from rumours but he looked nice enough. He said he was giving the dissected toads from the science lab a proper funeral and I asked if I could help. He said sure and pulled out a couple of shovels from his bag and handed one to me. I didn't question him about the shovels in his bag, I just started digging.

I returned home, if I could even call it that, late. Apparently digging a hole in the baseball court was not acceptable even if the poor things deserved a proper funeral and landed Finch and I detention, but we didn't mind. I drew pictures of toad ghosts haunting the principal and folded them into paper areoplanes and threw them at Theodore. He put them all in a folder and wrote stories about toads worshipping us always and doing everything we told them and threw them at me. I kept them all in my book. When it was over I was genuinely sad because I would much rather be here than at the house.

I walked into the house quietly and started up the stairs when I heard a smash and a slurred voice ask if it was that nameless shithead. I turned around and said yeah. He grabbed my by my long purple hair and screamed at me for being late. He punched me in my jaw and dropped me. I apologised and continued upstairs. The kids were doing their homework and I smiled at them to show that yes I was fine, and no they needn't worry about themselves.

I went to bed an hour later after chasing monsters out from under beds and singing lullabies to small children. I smiled to myself in the dark as I felt a little body find its way under my arm and slip its hand into mine. "At least we tried," I said to him, "maybe tomorrow night, huh?". He nodded his head and fell asleep. I followed soon after and spent my dreams dancing with Theodore to a choir of toads singing love ballads into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to small hands yanking on my hair and chants of "The sun's awake!", " The sun's awake!". I let out a sigh and smiled up at him. I asked him what the sun was feeling today and he said, "Lonely, all the clouds are on holiday today." " Oh Thomas, you'll just have to keep it company then, hey?"

I stood in front of the mirror and got my scissors out of the draw. I was **so** over this long hair, it was like a dead weight on my shoulders, just another thing tieing me to the ground. So I snipped it straight off. My hair now sat just above my shirts collar, perfect, I smiled to myself. Susanne ran in demanding I do hers too. So straight off came her hair too. We stood side by side with our slightly wonky hair cuts and she squealed and ran her fingers through it. " I love it!".

Susanne gave me my name today. Lydia. Nice, just sorta flows. She says she wished her name was Lydia, but she's stuck with Susanne so I may as well have it.

Walking to school, hand in hand with Thomas, I couldn't help but wonder if I would see Finch today. I hauled Tommy onto my shoulders and ran to his day care, whooping all the way, while he squealed and laughed. I plopped him down and said sincerely, "You let me know if those kids are mean again, and I'll scare them off, the silly buggers." He nodded and I walked over the road to my horribly dull high school.

I waltzed in and skipped down the hall smiling at all the students. I spent all morning doodling mandalas on my leg, and as soon as the bell rang I swept all my books straight into my bag and commando rolled out the door. I walked straight into Finch and fell over. He looked at me and helped me up. He said nice hair, and I glowed on the inside. 'He noticed!', suddenly, cutting my hair felt like the best thing I'd ever done. 'Shit, I'm caring, shitfuckshitfuckshitfuck!' I brushed it off and said, "Today, I am Lydia and I'm off to keep the sun company, wanna come?".

We spent the rest of the day on the bell tower keeping the sun company and talking about life. I asked him if he liked his name, and if he ever wanted to dye his hair and what he liked to do in his spare time. He replied with; I've never really thought about it, I would love too and play guitar.

I practically floated home and went straight to sleep, the monster was passed out drunk on the couch. I woke early and found out that the sun was shy and sad today, and told Tommy to cheer up the sun, before hopping on my bike and going to the corner shop. I nicked some money from the monsters pocket and bought some green hair dye. I hurried home and grabbed Tom and popped him in my basket and rode to school, because I didn't feel like walking today.

We were two hours early, so I brought Thomas with me into my school to find Theodore, he was always early. He was in the hall trying to cartwheel. I told him that I was Briar Rose today and he just smiled at me. We walked to the bathroom, Tom on Theo's back. We did mine first, then I did his, and even Tommy wanted his done. We rinsed out the vibrant colour and Theo said he loved it. We dropped mister Tom Tom at his day care, gosh I love him. Theo held my hand and ignored my heart and told him that the sun was feeling shy and sad today, so be nice and confident and cheerful, and maybe that would help,he agreed.

I'm sure we got some weird looks that day, but I didn't even notice, I was being held in by those huge, captivating eyes.

He found a bolt and looped it through some string and gave it to me, in case the green hair wasn't enough to remember him. I wore it around my neck the rest of the day. I told him I would have to have a pretty hard hit to the head, maybe a frying pan? To forget him, and he laughed and my soul glowed. He said that he would make me cupcakes tomorrow, and I said I would never forgive him if they weren't chocolate cake and he agreed sincerely. Gosh, I'm in so fucking deep. If I was floating yesterday, today I was soaring. I told him smile made me happy and he said all of me made him happy, then I was gone.

Prince Thomas wasn't happy when he worked out I wasn't listening to him on the ride home, so I made more of an effort to seem as though I was listening, when my mind was still with Finch.

And I just wish I didn't have to not care all the time, because he certainly made me wanna care...


End file.
